In Love With The Killer's Kind
by Violet Vampire
Summary: Bella's mum was killed by a vampire just before she moved to Forks. When she sees the Cullen's she knows exactly who, or rather, what they are. What will she do about the very people so like the person that killed her mother? Will she still love Edward?
1. Prologue

**Preface**

Despite everything, I couldn't bring myself to regret anything I had done over the last few months. From choosing to move to Forks to falling in love with the essence that killed my mother to seeking revenge. I just couldn't regret it.

All that I felt was love. Love for my dead mother, love for the father i left broken back home, love for the family I would never get to know.

But most of all, love for him.

And as I couldn't regret any of my decisions, I didn't care that the source of all my hatred wanted to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1: The Killer

**Chapter One:** The Killer

He just stood over my mother's body, staring at me as though I was some fascinating object. I stared at my mothers' lifeless body. He had killed her.

I met his calm, red eyes with a glare.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," the Killer said politely. I continued to glare in disbelief as he wiped the crimson blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. My eyes flickered involuntarily down to the weakly bleeding wound on my mum's neck-it was cresent shaped, like a moon, like a smile…like teeth.

I looked back at the Killer and knew the fear and anger read in my eyes. He smiled and took a step forward.

"Don't touch me," I warned, the anger momentarily taking over the fear. He paused and cocked his head to the side.

"Your brave," he said, "I'll give you that. And though you smell delicious-floral, freesia like-and I'm still thirsty, I'll find dessert else where." He smiled and jumped onto the window sill.

"I hope we meet again," he whispered, before he vanished into the dark.

I sank to the floor and began to cry for my mother and best friend. As the sirens sounded in the distance, I vowed that the Killer would pay.


	3. Chapter 2: I Know What They Are

**Chapter Two:** I Know What They Are

I had only been in Forks for two days and already I had started at my new high school.

Forks High School. It felt so weird, to be starting at a new school, after what happened. It felt so long ago, yet, also, as though it happened a second ago.

I sat in the truck Charlie had given me when I arrived. We hadn't said much since I came, but I liked it better that way. I just sat there, in the warmth of my truck, lost in my thoughts while fiddling with my bracelet.

Mum gave me the bracelet. It was just a plain silver chain, the ends connected by a heart shaped toggle. The toggle was inscripted simply with the words "Together in our Hearts. Love, Mum."

To stop myself from thinking of her, I shoved open the truck door and headed for the admin block.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan," I told the receptionist. The way her eyes lit up and her expression became pitying, I knew I had been the subject of gossip.

"Here, dear," she began in a motherly voice, "this is your schedule, your map, the information sheets about the school and a slip for your teachers to sign. Please return it at the end of the day. Enjoy your first day of school and well wishes." She smiled sympathetically and went back to her work.

*****

The morning flew by in a blur of lessons, introductions and student helpfulness. I was grateful to reach lunchtime-maybe a little food will give me a little more patience with all the questions. Not that I had eaten a lot since…it happened.

I sat at the table the girl from my Spanish and Trig classes, Jessica, led me to. I let myself be carried by the various conversations around the table, answering questions when they were directed and occasionally adding my own two cents in.

It wasn't until I looked up and around me that I saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting and excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of those things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather then students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit at her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes-purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

There was something about them that reminded me of something, of something important. I just couldn't think what.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica. She seemed to know who I was talking about, just from the tone of my voice. She looked in their direction and giggled.

"That's the Cullens and Hales," she explained, "they're the adopted children of Dr and Mrs Cullen. The two blondes, they're Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're brother and sister. They're, like, Mrs Cullen's dead sister's children or something."

"And the others," I pressed.

"Well, the boys are Emmet and Edward and the girl's name is Alice."

"Which is which?"

"Emmet is the dark, brawny one, where as Edward is the reddish-brown one. Totally gorgeous of course, but nobody here seems to be good enough for him." Jessica gave a little sniff, a clear case of sour grapes. I his a smile, I wonder when he turned her down?

The bell rang then, so headed to class-Biology. When I walked into the room, i began to head down the aisle.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I noticed Edward Cullen in a seat next to the only available one in the room. Suddenly he went rigid in his seat as I walked past. He stared at me with the strangest expression on his face-it was hostile, furious.

I noticed his eyes were black-coal black.

The teacher signed my slip and I sat in the only available seat-next to Edward. I peaked at his expression again from the corner of my eye. It was still severely angry, but it was mixed with something else. An expression I had seen somewhere else.

Hunger.

And suddenly, it all fell into place-the pale, almost translucent, skin, the dark rings under the eyes, the stillness, the untouched food trays, the unnatural beauty. The Cullen's weren't human, they weren't even alive. They sucked the blood of innocents, they ruined lives with their paranormal strength and supernatural speed combined with their insane hunger.

They were exactly like The Killer.

Only one question remained-what actually were they?


	4. Chapter 3: Thinking

**Chapter Three:** Thinking

I sat at my desk tapping my fingers impatiently, trying to focus on the text book in front of me. After a few more minutes I gave up. Instead, I took out a pen and note pad and made a list of everything I knew about…whatever the Cullen's were.

_**1. they drink blood.**_

_**2. they move silently and fast.**_

_**3. they are inhumanly beautiful**_

_**4. they have extremely pale, chalky complexions.**_

_**5. they seem to have very dark, almost black eyes, with shadows underneath them.**_

_**6. super strong**_

_**7.**_

I couldn't think of anything else.

I looked at my meager list. Their wasn't anything I could think of that connected with them. Well, except for…but…nah. They couldn't be _vampires_, I mean, they don't have fangs for starters-the mark the Killer left on…my mum was a crescent moon sort of shape. And they could obviously come out during the day, since they came to school and all. And garlic and crucifixes mustn't work on them either-I saw several students with crosses around their necks and there most be _some_ food in the cafeteria that has garlic in it.

I had no idea what, but they had to be something.

Anyone related to the Killer deserved to die.

******

The next at school, in the cafeteria, I looked over at the Cullen's table. I had decided to observe them, so I could find the best way to get rid of them. I was going to have my revenge. And _no one_ was going to stop me.

Edward wasn't there.

The others were. But he wasn't.

It shouldn't have bothered me that much, except for the fact I couldn't watch him closely as he was the only one of _them_ I had any classes with.

But it did. Bother me, I mean.


	5. Chapter 4: Observing

**A/N: Hey to all the awesome people reading this story!! I hope you enjoy reading it and if you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to know! Tell me if you find the Midnight Sun reference.**

**(didn't anyone go to any of the Delta Goodrem concerts over the past few weeks? They were AWESOME!)**

**Oh, and unfortunately I don't own Twilight or Midnight Sun.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Chapter Four:** Observing

A week past.

Every day, I looked over at the table the Cullens sat at. Every day, there were only the four of them. Every day Edward was absent. And everyday, there was an empty seat next to me in biology.

Every day that week.

I observed the rest of the Cullens. From a distance. None of them were in any of my classes, so it was a bit hard to observe them at close quarters.

But I could still perceive the differences between them and the rest of the student body.

I noticed that despite the regular fidgeting, it didn't seem to come naturally-for them. It was as though they had to force themselves to fidget. Like it was an after thought. There also seemed to be something creepily still about them-no matter how often they moved.

I could see their eyes getting perceptively lighter everyday-from black to gold-and then dark again-gold to black. I noticed the way they would occasionally flinch if someone would walk to close to them or if someone was standing infront of a heater from across the room. This seemed to happen more frequently if their eyes were darker than the liquid gold.

They never ate anything. They played with the food on the trays infront of them. But they never ate any of it.

They were so graceful, so beautiful, so_ inhuman_. It frustrated me, not knowing what they were, having all these clues and getting no where with the solution. It didn't matter how many different angles I looked at it from, or how many hours I spent thinking about it, I couldn't come up with an answer.

So I continued to observe them. From a distance. Across the cafeteria. Seeing the differences no one else saw.

Every day.

******

The first thing I did when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike on Monday was look over at _their_ table. I froze.

There were five people at the table.

But then I saw something that made me continue to walk towards the line like nothing was wrong.

Rosalie was scolding Emmet as he wiped wet hands on his pants, Alice was looking exasperated, Jasper looked slightly smug and Edward…well, I couldn't see his face.

I looked in the direction their eyes kept on flickering in, and gave a low gasp at what I saw;

There was a large, recent looking crack in the brick wall across the room from the Cullens. The people at the closest tables were staring around them, trying to figure out who did it.

No one looked in the Cullens direction.

After Jessica, Mike and I had bought our lunches, we walked to our table. As we passed the wall with the cracked brick, I looked closely at the crack.

There were tiny splinters, as well as bigger slices, embedded in the brick wall. They were whitish clear and looked like glass. I reached out and touched them. They were extremely cold and melted at my touch.

Ice.

I clicked everything together then, the Cullens unusually lively behaviour; Rosalie scolding Emmet, Emmet's wet hands and Alice's exasperation. Emmet must have thrown the ice, maybe trying to hit one of the others, and it bounced of them, or they flicked it away, and because of their super strength, it flew all the way across the room and gorged itself into the brick wall.

I looked up calmly and over at the Cullens table. They were all staring at me with unreadable expressions. Smiling disapprovingly, I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. Their carefully placed masks gave way to expressions of utter disbelief.

Turning away, I followed Jessica and Mike the rest of the way to our table with a little more confidence than I had before. That had been satisfying.

******

I lay on my bed that afternoon, thinking. What were they? I kept on coming back to my original conclusion- the one were I imagined they were vampires. And though I still thought that conclusion was iffy and bound reasonable logic, I was beginning to seem like it might be true.

Edward hadn't come to biology, so the satisfaction I had felt in the cafeteria had rapidly worn of. Plus I was annoyed that I couldn't observe him closely. And his silver Volvo wasn't in the car park when the bell rang. None of them were in sight.

I sat up with a sigh, frustrated. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my homework now. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on _anything_.

What I needed was to get out of the house.

I grabbed my keys, walked outside and too my truck. Wrenching the door open, I heaved myself up into the cab, stuck the keys into the ignition and drove away.

I just kept on driving. I had no idea where I was going as the only place I really wanted to be was next to my mum's grave, but that was three hours away under the always sunny skies of Phoenix. I followed the road beyond the last of the houses and continued in a straight line. I passed an unpaved driveway, but I paid it no mind. I just kept on driving.

I finally came to a beach. First Beach. I remembered it from the days when I came to Forks every summer. It hadn't changed much-it was still a beach on the Olympic Peninsula, the wettest beach in America.

I sat down heavily on a rock, staring out at the cold bleak sea on the slightly lighter horizon. I tried very hard not to think. I'll think about it again once I have a clear head, I promised myself.

I took deep breaths, trying to clear my head and make sense of my thought process. Taking an even deeper breath, I let out another frustrated sigh.

"Can I help you?" asked a pleasantly husky voice.


	6. Chapter 5: The Only Natural Enemy

**A/N: I apologize sincerely for not having updated for nearly six months! (or is it more?) I've been swamped at school and various other things. My friends are seriously demanding! So thank you so so so so much for your patience. I am begging for your forgiveness here! I'm on my knees! **

**Sorry for another short chapter!**

**I had a dream the other night that everyone was congratulating me on the phenomenal success of Twilight. Then I woke up and discovered it wasn't true…**

**READ ON!!!**

**Chapter Five: **The Only Natural Enemy

I turned around to see a vaguely familiar face. Something niggled the back of my mind as I stared into those dark brown eyes set in a face of beautiful brown skin. The shiny black hair fell softy onto his cheeks and a friendly, helpful smile played across his full lips. There was just something so comfortingly familiar about this boy I couldn't help smiling back.

"Not unless you can help solve the impossible problem of imaginative wonderings," I said teasingly in response to his question.

He held out his hand, "You're Isabella Swan, right?" Taking the offered hand, I hauled myself to my feet.

"Just Bella." Did everyone know who I was?

"Jacob Black," he grinned, "you used to make mud pies on this beach with my sisters when we were little."

"Rachel and Rebecca," I remembered, nodding, also grateful there was a non-creepy reason as to how Jacob knew my name.

Smiling, he began with small talk. "How's Charlie these days?"

"Fine, you know, living the life as the head of police protecting the ever endangered town of Forks." I wanted to try and keep the conversation light. Maybe if I didn't think about my problem to carefully the answer would come to me magically. In an ideal world, that would be how things ran. But in an ideal world my mum would still be alive, I wouldn't live in the rain 99.99% of the time and I wouldn't be having a conversation with a vaguely familiar face on the shore of the grey side of the ocean. In an ideal world that is.

Jacob laughed at my reply. "Maybe Forks isn't as safe as we think it is," his suggestion was innocent enough but it made my insides jump, as though he was echoing my thoughts. I could see mischief brewing behind those dark eyes.

"What could possibly be of any threat to the small innocent town of Forks," I questioned, not really wanting the true answer. "Drowning in torrential rains? 'Cause I don't think that's something the chief of police has any control over."

"How familiar are you with Quileute Legends?"

"Not really," I admitted. Jacob motioned towards the beach in the direction of my truck; he wanted to walk me back to it. "Why don't you enlighten me?" Anything to distract me from my thoughts. As we began the walk along the wet beach, Jacob began the tale.

"Well, _supposedly_, the Quileute's are descended from wolves. They used to be able to change from man to beast and back again."

"Wolves? As in real werewolves?" I hid my disbelief, but it didn't seem to matter whether or not I found it disbelieving, Jacob was laughing.

"Yeah, I guess. That's how the legends go anyway."

I nodded, thoughtfully, as he went on with the story.

"Well, the werewolf only has one natural enemy. An enemy that is its almost exact opposite. The enemy is cold, frozen in time, dead, unlike the werewolves hot, changing, lively traits. Supposedly. While the enemy drinks the blood of humans, endangers their lives, the werewolves fight to protect them." He frowned. "Some of the more superstitious elders think that they've moved back to Forks."

I shivered, all my senses on alert when Jacob said "drinks the blood of humans. "Whose moved back to Forks?" Thinking for a fleeting second that the legends were referring to me.

"The Cullens."

"And what exactly is this 'enemy' you so speak of?" I held my breath, almost afraid of the answer. Maybe it was because I already knew the answer before Jacob said anything.

"The Cold Ones. Your people would call them _Vampires_."

**PRESS THAT REVIEW BOTTON! You know you want to! I need to get to 40 reviews before I update again!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner

**A/N:**** a quick question for an upcoming story I'm writing-when does the college year start/finish in America and when are the holidays and for how long? I'm Australian and don't know much about American tertiary education! Help if you can please!!!!!**

**I am updating sooner than I originally planned. So be happy with me! this chapter may seem a little sudden, but how else do you drop such a bomb on someone? Now I've said too much! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and a special thank you to **_**Princess Colours**_** for her ideas! And don't worry **_**FyreTwilighter**_**, I'm not a fan of Edward/Bella/Jacob love triangle either.**

**Okay, read and enjoy!!**

**Chapter Six:** Dinner

The silence between Jacob and me was interrupted by the ringing of the phone in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw it was Charlie ringing me.

"Hi Dad. What's wrong?" Charlie only ever called if something was wrong.

"In future Bella, when you invite guests over for dinner, you need to stay home to entertain them. It's bad manners not to." Huh?

"Um, dad, I didn't invite anyone over…" I didn't know anyone well enough to do that. Nor was I enthusiastic about doing so. I just wanted to finish school in this dismal place and then move onto to college, preferably somewhere sunny. But who could have come over for dinner?

"Oh? Well, Alice Cullen certainly seems to think differently."

Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen had come to my house, for dinner. Was this a joke? What was dinner? The lasagna in the fridge or me? on the other hand, it would be good opportunity to observe a Cullen from closer quarters… and maybe I could ask where they had gone after lunch…

"Sorry dad-I totally forgot I invited Alice over…she was going to help me with some Calculus homework I'm not quite understanding…" the lie drifted of as I ran out if steam. I had never been a good liar, much less so when put on the spot.

"Spear me the excuses Bells and come home quickly. There aren't any leftovers in the fridge."

"Oh, the horror." I muttered and hung up. The true horror was the fact that an inhuman being exactly like the monster that killed my mother was in the same house as my father.

Smiling apologetically at Jacob I told I had to leave and got into my truck. Waving good bye to him, I drove down the road with the words "I knew it! I knew it!" screaming around inside my head. Right now though I needed to find out what this…_vampire_ was doing at my house.

******

"So Alice, what brings you here?"

It was after dinner and Charlie was in the other room watching the baseball on television. Alice and I sat at the cleared table with a Calculus text book and sheets of problems spread infront of us and she'd been helping me the past hour. It all seemed very authentic as though I really had asked her over to help me with homework, only both and Alice and I knew I had never spoken to her, much less invited her over, before now.

The smile she gave me was dazzling, and would have charming any other human but me. she was just like the monster that killed my mum. A _vampire_. A blood sucking, life murdering, heart braking monster of children's nightmares. And now my own.

"Well, I've noticed that you didn't seem to be settling very well into school. You seemed a little lost. So I thought I would come over and introduce myself. I know it was extremely rude of me to turn up unannounced, but we don't seem to have any classes together, so this was the only way I could see this happening."

"See." My voice was flat. "Don't you mean 'think'?"

"Of course," she said with a tinkling laugh. "But I've a very visual imagination-I 'see' practically everything I say." She winked. I felt I was being let in on a big secret that I didn't want any part in. I turned my eyes back to the page infront of me.

"How very…considerate…of you." The voice that issued itself from my mouth was stiff and emotionless. There was something about this…girl (at least in appearance) that drew me in, as though there was something comfortable about her. Familiar, a friend.

And she was familiar. Familiar…like a murderer. A murderer who killed my mother. Not a friend.

"I have to go."

I glanced up to see Alice pushing her chair back and standing up. Nodding, I stood up as well as she gathered her books. We moved to the door. I opened it and she stepped outside. I was about to shut the door when Alice's voice stopped me.

"Bella…"

I jerked the door open and stared at her. What did she want now? She had already come around uninvited and lied to Charlie to make me look like the bad guy in this situation. What else was she going to demand?

"Do you want to go shopping with this Wednesday? I was planning to go anyway, and I know the most _gorgeous_ dress that would just look _perfect_ on you."

"Next Wednesday? Um…"I tried to think of an excuse not to be in the company of a blood thirsty monster. "Angela and Jessica want to go shopping for dresses for the dance coming up. I promised I would help them choose." It was a half-true. They _had_ asked me whether I wanted to come or not, and I'd given them a maybe. Looks like I was going now. I forced an apologetic smile onto my face. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Alice flashed me another smile. "Maybe just some other time."

I didn't make any promises and went to shut the door again before remembering my own question.

"Where were you and the rest of your family today after lunch?"

She paused, looking me straight into my eyes and I stared right back. Both of us seemed to be probing, trying to read what the other thoughts. I wasn't giving up though; let her reveal something first.

"Edward wasn't feeling well and he hates when someone else drives his car, so we all went home. The boys had promised to help Esme build a cupboard in the study anyway." I stared, thinking it was one of the lamest excuses I had ever heard.

"Couldn't that have waited until later? And what was Edward sick with? Food poisoning?" The disgust in my voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, especially on the last two words. I glared at Alice, trying to ignore the spluttering of my heart from saying Edward's name. "Did someone wave garlic infront of him or something? Cause then I might understand." I slammed the door on Alice's shocked face, smiling to myself with satisfaction.

**What did you think? Don't you feel sorry for Alice-she was only trying to be nice, Bella! Oh well, don't forget that a vampire killed her mother. And I promised Edward and Bella interaction next chapter!**

**You know you love me,**

**Violet Vampire.**


	8. Chapter 7: How?

**A/N:**** Woooo! I'm updating!!!! BE HAPPY!**

**This chapter is (I think) a pivotal point in this story. So be ready!**

**I have decided to do something I've never ever wanted to do during a story on fanfiction; I've decided to change points of view-for this chapter! It's not any repeated events through another person's eyes. But Bella has to sleep sometime, and aren't you curious as to Alice's reaction and the rest the Cullens think about this revelation? That's right-I'm writing from Edward's Point of View!!!**

**This could be interesting…**

**I realised my story has been rather vague on the Cullen side of things so far so I just hope this chapter clears some things up.**

**I really enjoyed writing that garlic line last chapter, so I couldn't help but bring it up. Ha ha Emmet…**

**Sorry if anything seems like a sexual innuendo-they're not supposed to be!!! I think…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Seven:** How…?

**E POV**

We all sat around the table in the dining room, anxiously awaiting Alice's return. We had to know, and Alice had volunteered. Well, she left before anyone could protest. But we had to know.

We hadn't used the dining room table-the prop-since the night I left for Canada. I regretted my rash decision now almost as much as I regretted my decision to come back. I didn't feel regret for coming home to my family, but I did come back to Forks. More specifically, back to that _girl._

This girl, _Isabella Swan_, or Bella as she insisted on being called, comes to Forks to preside with her father, the Chief of Police, after the untimely death of her mother in Phoenix. Though quiet and reserved, not to mention grieving, the student body at Forks High School seemed to be completely taken by this enchanting girl. But when she looked at my family and me, it wasn't the curious, intrigued, yet wary glance most humans held. It was one of hatred and revulsion, and expression that seemed all too knowing. As though this new, insignificant human girl could see through the careful charade my family and I had kept up in Forks for two years. The way she immediately made the connection between the ice embedded in the wall and us caused panic to run quickly through my family. What did she know? And how?

I could feel my family getting restless, the anxiety building. Their thoughts pressed against each other inside my mind, but I tried to ignore them; my own thoughts were enough for the moment.

Then there was her scent. The scent that drove me crazy, like no human's scent had ever driven me before. It smelt of strawberries and something floral…like lavender, or maybe freesias was more accurate. Simply mouthwatering. But I needed to keep my thoughts away from that, away from that innocent girl's blood.

And then not being able to read her thoughts? That was something I had never encountered before. The whole family had been confused by this revelation. My mind-reading, Alice's visions, and our own personal instincts were the cardinal things we relied on to survive in such close proximity to human existence. Sometimes I wondered whether we relied to heavily on it; but it was there, so why not use it. Right now however it would have been convenient to know what Bella Swan was thinking. To know how she knew. How she knew.

A car pulled into the driveway, the gravel crunching under the tires. I'd been so absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard Alice's approach. My family's became more prominent as Alice climbed the stairs.

…_Alice…she's back…_

…_thank goodness she's alright…that poor girl…_

…_what does that _girl _have own _my _family…_

…_Rose seems annoyed. I wonder what the pixie found out…_

…_who could she have gotten the theory from…?_

…_Edward…_

Alice's 'voice' calling my name caught my attention. _Something's not quite right,_ she continued. The image a slamming door was playing itself over and over inside Alice's head. It wasn't a vision-it was a memory. A memory of what had just passed between Alice and Bella Swan. _"And what was Edward sick with? Food poisoning?" Bella's chocolate eyes glared at Alice in the memory. She looked angry, but there was something else underneath. Some form of vulnerability. "Did someone wave garlic infront of him or something? Cause that I might understand." The same door slammed again._ Alice's mind was like a jammed video player, the same image over the slamming door on repeat in her head. Hurt, concern, and worry were all mixed in with the image.

I jerked up straighter as what Bella Swan had said to Alice registered. Air hissed through my teeth as Alice dropped down into the seat between Jasper and Esme. She stared at the table, playing the same thing over and over in her head. I could the rest of the family wondering about my reaction to Alice's arrival and concerned as to Alice's uncharacteristic silence. Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Esme patted her hand, trying to comfort her. She still stared at the table.

"Alice", Carlisle's voice was soft but authoritive. We were all concerned about Alice, but we really needed to _know_. "What happened?" Alice shook her head. Everyone turned to look at me. "Edward?" I glanced at Alice. She looked up me and nodded. She just didn't want to say it.

"Bella asked where we had disappeared to after lunch and Alice said I was sick." I quickly glanced at Alice again to double if that's what happened. She didn't look up, but she did think _that's right_. So I continued; "And Bella's response to that was to ask what I had been sick with, and then proceeded to say '_did someone wave garlic infront of him or something? Cause that I might understand_.'"

Esme's eyes widened; Emmet snorted, amused; Rosalie's eyes were like hot coals, a big contrast to Jasper's reserved ones, though his thoughts were in turmoil. Carlisle stared at me, his thoughts collecting themselves. Alice looked up then, and smiled a little bit. Her amused, but still cautious, thoughts surrounded the garlic line. Emmet amusement faded slightly when the meaning of Bella Swan's words registered in his mind. "Oh"

…_how can that human now about us…!_

…_ha ha, garlic. Classic. Garlic…why, but…oh…_

…_has Isabella Swan ever been to Volterra? Or maybe Romania…?_

…_mmm…ah…mmm…she said that to Alice…mmm…_

…_she didn't seem so much angry as…hurt…I think that's what I mean…_

…_poor girl. She just lost her mother…_

"So the Swan girl knows…" Carlisle said, trying to clarify everyone's thoughts. Alice and I both nodded. Everyone looked at Alice now. Now that we _knew_, we wanted to _know_ exactly what happened.

"She was dodging every question", Alice's eyes were unfocused and her voice was far away. "She either avoided either looking at me or she would be…observing me…then she asked where we had gone after lunch. I said Edward was sick…sorry, it was the first excuse that came into my head…and said that he hated anyone else driving his car…at least that was true…Emmet, stop laughing…then…Bella seemed to…I don't know, snap…she clearly didn't believe me, but when she ranted she seemed more…hurt, upset than anything else…I don't think she's angry at us _exactly_…I think something may have happened…before…because I can't think of any other explanation for her being so…hurt…over what we…are…I could understand anger…but…pain…I don't know…than she said the garlic line…funny…but she had enough steam to slam the door…she knows…I don't know, I don't know why…she just knows…"

**B POV**

There was something about this whole vampire business that puzzled me. I had no idea what to do about it, whether I should tell someone or do something about it. And by now the Cullens would know that_ I_ know about what they are. But I was too tired to think of that now. I needed to sleep…

And still something tried to push through my mind. Something to do with their faces. Something bugging me. But I didn't want to know; there was something about the emotion attached to the buried idea that made me feel that if I knew what it was then it would change my opinion on those monsters. They were like the murderer. I didn't want to change my opinion.

Just as I was about to fall to asleep two images screened themselves on the insides of my eyelids. To sets of eyes. One set in a face I saw in my nightmares and whenever I thought of my mother. The Killer. The other set of eyes belonged to another face, one I saw in my dreams and hated almost as much as the Killer. Edward Cullen.

Yeah. Keep telling yourself that you hate the Cullens.

Wait… the eyes. They loomed before me. But they were so different. The Killer's eyes were deep crimson, as red as my mother's blood dripping from his lips. But Edward's eyes-all the Cullens eyes-were golden. As gold as the butterscotch ice cream mum and I used to have on the hotter days in Phoenix. So. They had different coloured eyes. That didn't necessary _mean_ anything. But I knew that it meant something. Remembering those golden eyes reminded me that the Cullens hadn't even _seemed _threatening. Although they were still inhuman, they were more welcoming than the Killer's ever could be. They weren't frightening. So maybe they didn't deserve to die like I originally thought. But something had to happen. Tomorrow I would apologize to Alice Cullen for being so rude to her this evening. It was completely out of character and line for me. No matter what I had thought her to be that didn't excuse my behaviour. Could I hate them? Did I ever really hate them? So I had to. Because the different eye colours meant something.

But what?

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Can you guess whose thoughts were whose? How do you think the Cullens should react to Bella at school? How will Alice react to her apology? More importantly, how will Edward to her? I already have an idea for the cafeteria…but I need help!**

**Ask me any questions you have, or tell me any ideas you have! They really help my story! And the more reviews I get, the quicker these chapters will come out…so, hit that review button!!**

**You know you love me,**

**VioletVampire**

**xxx**


End file.
